


Spolubydlící

by SallyPejr



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Civilian Q, Flatemates, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I člověka jako je James Bond jednou omrzí, když mu jeho agentura po každém úmrtí vystěhuje byt a prodá většinu jeho majetku. A pak dostal James geniální nápad - najde si spolubydlícího a ten mu věci pohlídá pokaždé, když bude mrtvý.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I člověka jako je James Bond jednou omrzí, když mu jeho agentura po každém úmrtí vystěhuje byt a prodá většinu jeho majetku. Pravda, některé osobní cennosti u sebe vždycky schovává Alec, ovšem s podmínkou, že do roka a do dne se zbaví i tohoto. James bohužel nemá žádné příbuzné, kteří by jeho pozůstalost přebrali, takže jiné řešení než prodej ani nepřipadá v úvahu.

Až nakonec došel James k nápadu, že by si pořídil spolubydlícího. Pokud by někoho takového sehnal, mohl by se ten člověk o jeho věci starat pokaždé, když on umře a měl by po starostech.

Ovšem není zas tak jednoduché najít někoho, kdo shání nenáročného spolubydlícího bez pravidelného režimu, není bezpečnostní hrozbou, nemá zbytečné dotazy atd. atd. atd.

Ale skoro po půl roce hledání a pátrání se na něj usmálo štěstí. A to pořádně. James si našel spolubydlícího.

Čerstvý absolvent university jménem Quentine Stark, který se živí v oboru IT a po Jamesovi nechce nic víc, než pravidelné placení nájmu a nesahání na jeho věci. S tím James dokáže žít a MI6 taky, protože Quentine Stark má sněhobílou minulost i přítomnost.

Lidé jako Quentine obvykle neexistují, ovšem James si ho našel.

\- - o - -

Bydleli spolu asi půl roku, když James donutil svého nerdovského, geekovského a poustevnického spolubydlícího ve svetrech a s tlustými brýlemi, aby opustil svou klávesnici a vyměnil ji za alkohol. Nutno říct, že se Quentine bránil a vymlouval, že alkohol nepije, že moc nevydrží, že má práci a tak dále, ovšem nakonec James vyhrál.

A jeho drahý Quentine už po dvou třech skleničkách vína měl pořádně v hlavě, byl velice přítulný a mluvil o všem možném. Vlastně tu pusu nezavřel.

Bylo to až zpátky doma, kdy James mezi řečí poznamenal, že z něj (z Quentina) zaměstnavatel nebude mít radost, až ho ráno uvidí, když se mu Quentine přiznal, že je hacker. Nejlepší na světě.

James mu to pochopitelně nevěřil a uložil Quentina do postele. Bohužel do té jeho a ne do té své, protože tenhle zelenooký kudrnáč by mu neodpustil, kdyby na něj něco zkusil v tomhle stavu a James ho plně chápe.

Co ovšem James nepochopil, bylo druhý den odpoledne, kdy se vrátil z krátké návštěvy u Aleca, který se léčil s pohmožděnými žebry a zlomenou nohou, a na lednici byla magnetkou přichytnutá úvodní stránka jeho složky z MI6 a u ní krátký vzkaz.

_Jsem nejlepší. Prosím, nevolej policii._

\- - o - -

Jak vyšlo najevo, Quentine Stark sice pracuje v IT jako poradce, ale doopravdy již několik roků figuruje na prvním místě seznamu nejlepších hackerů na světě.

(Jediný důvod, proč nevytiskl Jamesovu složku celou, byla neochota plýtvat tiskařskou barvou a papírem.)

Jedno z prvních míst, kam se Quentine kdy hacknul, byla právě MI6, jejiž ochrana se od té doby o moc nezlepšila a James by dle jeho názoru neměl jejich síti moc důvěřovat. Ovšem další agentury, ať už britské či jiných národů, na tom prý nejsou o nic lépe.

Tohle všechno se James dověděl během rozhovoru nad čínou k večeři, spolu s informacemi, že o Jamesově práci ví Quentine už od začátku, a že mu to nevadí. Koneckonců James platí svou část nájmu pravidelně a neobtěžuje, i když by prý do budoucna mohl omezit svá pozvání kamkoliv, kde podávají alkohol, na nulu.

To se Jamesovi nechtělo moc slibovat, ale že prý se pokusí. Ovšem upozornil Quentina, že by mu mohl zavolat, až se na misi dostane do problémů.

To Quentine odmítl s tím, že je Jamesův telefon jedno velké bezpečnostní riziko.

\- - o - -

O dva týdny později našel James na své posteli nový telefon.

\- - o - -

MI6 začala mít veliké obavy o svého nejlepšího a služebně nejstaršího agenta. Už předtím se James Bond choval nezodpovědně, ale teď si na pomoc během misí volá komusi třetímu, kdo nemá prověrku a kdo může informace o činnostech 007 posílat dál.

Ovšem pokusy o vystopování jejich hovorů nikam nevedou a Bond o svém kontaktu odmítá mluvit. Bohužel je trénovaný, aby odolával výslechům a vedení je jasné, že mučením by přišli o agenta a nezjistili by nic.

\- - o - -

A někdy tou dobou přešel vztah Jamese Bonda a Quentina Starka ze spolubydlících na velice dobré přátele a od tama už byl jen krok k milencům. Zvláště když Bondovi už nějakou dobu vrtalo hlavou, jaké to asi je probírat se prsty těmi rozčepýřenými kučerami a když už jsme u toho, jak asi Quentine vypadá pod těmi svými svetry a pruhovaným pyžamem.

\- - o - -

Ovšem jako všechny vztahy i tenhle jednoho dne dospěl do stádia, kdy přišla krize, která snad nejde překonat.

\- - o - -

James si hned všiml, že se s Quentinem něco děje, protože mladík se choval, jako paranoik. Neustálé uklízení, kontroly zabezpečení, nervózní energie, vyhlížení z oken...

„Co se děje?" zajímá se Bond a chytne mladíka, který kolem něj probíhá, kolem pasu, aby si ho přitáhl blíž a obejmul ho. „Chováš se, jako by tajné složky zjistily, kde bydlíš."

„To už bych tu dávno nebyl," odsekne Quentine a chce se Jamesovi vykroutit, ovšem moc mu to nejde.

„Tak co se děje?" vyzvídá agent.

„Spojila se se mnou moje matka," povzdechne si Quentine a přestane se bránit.

„A?" nechápe James a s pozvednutým obočím sleduje ochablého mladíka ve své náruči.

„Ty to nechápeš!" rozhodí Quentine rukama nebo to aspoň zkusí, ale James mu je svým objetím tiskne k tělu. „Nebyli jsme v kontaktu už pár let a já si i změnil jméno, protože dělám to, co dělám a ona mě teď kontaktovala!"

„Třeba se jí stýská," navrhne James. Jemu by se určitě stýskalo, kdyby se s tímhle géniem pár let neviděl. Jemu se stýská i na několikadenní misi.

„Jí?! To sotva," odfrkne si Quentine. „Ona je velký zvíře a vůdce, ta se ozve, jen když něco chce a tentokrát-" génius se zarazí a bezmocně si povzdechne. Celý se v Bondově náruči svěsí, jako by už neměl sílu ani vůli.

„Copak chce tentokrát?" ptá se James tichým hlasem, zatímco se snaží přesunout ke křeslu, kam by si oba mohli sednout.

„Někdo se jí nebo spíš té její – firmě, agentuře, to je jedno – někdo se jim naboural do počítačů a ona chce, abych jí pomohl zjistit, kdo to je, aby ho ona mohla vymazat z historie lidstva."

„A problém je, že-?" zeptá se James, když si sedne a zároveň stáhne Quentina do svého klína.

Mladému hackerovi to nevadí, jen se pohodlněji opře o agenta a zvedne nohy nahoru na sedačku.

„Problém je v tom, že ten, kdo se tam naboural, jsem já," řekne Quentine tiše.

„Tak jí to řekni. Tobě přece nic neudělá, když jsi její syn, ne? Nebo jsi něco provedl?"

„Ty to nechápeš!" Tentokrát Quentine zvládne rozhodit rukama. „Už kdysi jsem se jim tam hacknul a jí to došlo a donutila mě odpřisáhnout, že to neudělám znovu, leda bych pro ni chtěl pracovat. No a teď jsem to porušil. A několikrát po sobě! Nechá mě odpravit!" hrozí se Quentine své budoucnosti.

„To zní blbě," ohodnotí Bond situaci. „Ale já tě nedám."

„Nemáš šanci," hádá se Quentine a zní zklamaně.

„A co kdybys jí řekl, že toho hackera nemůžeš najít?" navrhne James po chvilce.

„Jenže to bych přiznal, že nejsem nejlepší!" rozhodí Quentine zase rukama. Zní naprosto zhrozeně tímto nápadem.


	2. Chapter 2

Quentinova paranoia z jeho matky se ani postupem času moc nezlepšila, což se projevilo na veškeré jeho činnosti. Vše teď desetkrát ověřuje a snaží se moc nevystrkovat hlavu. To znamená, že musel James omezit svoje telefonáty z misí jen na opravdová bezpečnostní rizika. Vzhledem k tomu že James kolikrát volal jen proto, že se nudil nebo si chtěl povídat, pak to bylo opravdu velké omezení.

Pokud se někdo na MI6 divil, James nevysvětloval.

Ovšem onu informaci, že si jeho agentura najala hackery, aby jeho komplice našli, tu předal při první příležitosti Quentinovi. Jenže ten nad tím jen mávnul rukou. Nikdo z nich mu prý nesahá ani po kotníky, tudíž nejsou hrozbou.

\- - o - -

James začal Quentinova pravidla o volání jen při ohrožení života litovat už v polovině mise v Istanbulu. Kdyby mohl volat, jak chce, už dávno by svého přítele informoval o ztraceném seznamu a měl by ho nejspíš celou dobu v uchu, jenže takhle, když už došlo k ohrožení agentova života, nebylo kdy sáhnout po telefonu. Na to bylo všude příliš mnoho honiček a střelby.

Jamesovi hodně chyběl Quentinův hlas v uchu ať už při honičce po velkém tržišti nebo na střeše vlaku. Ovšem nejvíc mu Quentine chyběl, když místo něj uslyšel hlas M, jak rozkazuje střelbu.

Chtěl by slyšet Quentina.

\- - o - -

James už trávil spoustu času mezi mrtvými. Koneckonců pohřeb už mu vystrojili několikrát. Ovšem co začal žít s Quentinem, snažil se těmto situacím vyhýbat anebo je zkracovat, na co nejméně to jen šlo.

Ovšem tentokrát- Tentokrát to nešlo tak snadno.

Nebylo to vůbec snadné se vrátit, protože to M rozkázala Eve, aby ho střelila. Protože nesplnil misi a do světa unikl seznam agentů v utajení. Protože jeho rameno pořád bolí, i když je zahojené. Protože to by mohlo znamenat konec jeho kariéry a on neumí být nic jiného než agent. Protože trvalo až příliš dlouho, než se vyléčil a za tu dobu už mohl Quentine vystěhovat jeho věci a to je něco, co James nechce vidět. Jejich byt bez jeho věcí. Nebo hůř. Jejich byt s věcmi někoho jiného.

\- - o - -

Ovšem nakonec se James stejně vrátil, protože někdo napadl jeho agenturu. A to se nedělá.

\- - o - -

Samozřejmě, že první zastávka byla u M. Ta se akorát vrátila z pohřbu těch, kteří zemřeli při onom výbuchu a neměla ani dost slušnosti se tvářit aspoň trochu lítostivě, že nechala Bonda zabít. A kvůli ničemu. Seznam nedostali.

Nakonec ho M vykopla ze svého bytu a upozornila ho, že do aktivní služby se vrátí, až když splní prověrky.

\- - o - -

Další zastávka byl byt, kam se Bond nemohl dočkat a kam se zároveň děsil vejít. Jeho a Quentinův byt.

Vevnitř to vypadalo stejně jako před jeho poslední misí, jen tam byl větší nepořádek. Jediné světlo šlo z Quentinovy pracovny, kde onen génius spal s hlavou na klávesnici počítače v úsporném režimu.

James strávil pozorováním svého přítele víc času, než by byl ochotný přiznat, ovšem nakonec se přece jen odhodlal k tomu, aby se ho dotkl a probudil ho.

Quentinovou prvotní reakcí byl šok, kdy se pokusil uskočit pryč a skoro by spadl, kdyby ho James nechytil. Šok byl ovšem brzy nahrazen zlostí a génius se pokusil agenta zmlátit, zatímco na něj křičel urážky, ovšem ten ho jen chytil o to pevněji a přitiskl ho k sobě. To nakonec onu zlost zlomilo a Quentine Jamese pevně objal a podstatě se mu rozbrečel do košile, zatímco mu opakoval, jak mu James chyběl, a jak mu to pro Krista mohl udělat.

Dlouho tak stáli uprostřed malé pracovny a jen se objímali. A po nekonečně dlouhé době se políbili a přesunuli do ložnice, kde oba brzy usnuli.

Vysvětlování počká do rána.

\- - o - -

„Snažil jsem se tě najít,“ ozve se Quentine najednou, pohled upřený na hrnek ve svých dlaních.

James se na něj jen udiveně podívá, ale nic neříká. Jen dál sedí na své židli u stolu a sleduje Quentina. Skoro ani nemrká.

„Snažil jsem se tě najít a nedával jsem si pozor, takže na mě přišli. Teda – máma na mě přišla,“ povídá Quentine. „Strašně se divila, co máme společného. Postaral jsem se o to, aby to vypadalo, že jsi bydlel v bytě vedle. MI6 ho prodala docela rychle.“

„Ani se nedivím,“ usoudí James tiše.

„No, máma ze mě neměla radost. Donutila mě vzít místo u ní,“ pokračuje Quentine. „Vedu teď všechny ty rádoby technické génie a mám zakázanou nelegální činnost. Pokud to teda není ve jménu podniku.“

„Je mi to líto,“ řekne James a nakloní se ke Quentinovi, aby ho mohl chytit za zápěstí. „Je mi líto, že tě kvůli mně chytili.“

„Možná by mě nechytili, kdybys o sobě dal vědět,“ zamračí se Quentine naštvaně.

James si povzdechne a zase ruku stáhne.

„Nejdřív jsem byl příliš zraněný, a když jsem se vyléčil– No, trvalo to dost dlouho, aby sis mezitím našel nového spolubydlícího.“

Quentine sebou trhne, jako kdyby dostal ránu proudem a prudce se postaví. Bez jediného dalšího pohledu směrem na agenta, který dost překvapeně volá jeho jméno, odejde z bytu, ale dá si záležet, aby za sebou pořádně prásknul dveřmi.

\- - o - -

Kontrola kondičky. Kontrola střelby. Kontrola ze strany lékařů. Kontrola bojových schopností. Kontrola psychologie. Kontrola. Kontrola. Kontrola.

\- - o - -

Bond strašně chtěl splnit všechny jejich testy, protože jinak mu nevrátí jeho práci a bez své práce je ničím. Jenže to jde těžko, když jeden dokáže myslet jen na poraněné rameno, na neznámou hrozbu, která ohrožuje MI6 a hlavně na Quentina, který se od onoho náhlého odchodu z bytu neobjevil doma a na všechny Jamesovy pokusy o komunikaci odpovídá jen, že je v práci a nemá čas.

\- - o - -

Nakonec M řekla, že testy prošel. Ovšem jen skoro. Poznal na ní a na Tannerovi, že lže, ale hádat se nemínil.

Druhý den má odjet na misi.

\- - o - -

Jamese docela překvapilo, když přišel domů a našel tam Quentina, ale stěžovat si nemínil.

„Ještě pořád se na mě zlobíš?“ zeptá se James, když si sedá ke kuchyňskému stolu.

„Jsem spíš zklamaný,“ usoudí génius, zatímco si zalévá čaj.

„Zklamaný? Proč? Že jsem se vrátil?“ pokusí se James vtipkovat. Quentine mu dal předtím více než najevo, jak je rád, že je doma.

„Kvůli tomu, co si myslíš,“ obrátí se k němu Quentine čelem a založí si ruce na prsou.

„To mi budeš muset vysvětlit,“ nakrčí James udiveně čelo.

„Střelí tě a jsi nezvěstný. Prohlásí tě za mrtvého a to jediné, co si o mně myslíš, je, že tě okamžitě vystěhuju a najdu si někoho jiného. Že i přesto, že jsem se ti vždycky snažil pomoct, že jsem tě vždycky našel, že jsme spolu měli vztah, tak _ty_ sis myslel, že tě při nejbližší příležitosti zahodím a nahradím někým novým!“ rozčiluje se Quentine a naštvaně přitom gestikuluje rukama. Jeho hlas je s každým slovem hlasitější.

„Přišlo mi to logické,“ usoudí James tichým hlasem.

„To je skvělé,“ odsekne Quentine hořce. „Až _mě_ někdy náhodou prohlásí za nezvěstného, buď od té lásky a počkej aspoň týden, než mě vystěhuješ,“ dodá ještě, než se otočí na patě a zamíří si to pryč z kuchyně.

„Quentine, počkej!“ křikne James a rozběhne se za ním, ovšem mladík na něj nereaguje. James ho ale stačí chytit, než otevře hlavní dveře a opět mu zmizí.

„Co chceš!“ zařve na něj Quentine, když ho Bond chytne za paži a otočí ho čelem k sobě.

K Jamesově hrůze se mu v očích lesknou slzy.

„Quentine,“ šeptne agent ohromeným hlasem.

Génius hned skloní hlavu a celý se nahrbí. Bond může doslova cítit, jak se třese, ale nedokáže sám poznat, co je toho hlavní příčinou. Zlost? Smutek? Strach?

„Quentine,“ osloví ho James šeptem a volnou rukou ho prsty pohladí po tváři. „Vážně si myslíš, že bych udělal něco takového?“ zeptá se skoro nevěřícným tónem.

„Ty si to o mně myslíš,“ odsekne Quentine, aniž by zvedl hlavu. „A podle sebe soudím tebe, ne?“ Hlas se mu trochu chvěje, jak se v sobě snaží dusit pláč, o kterém nechce, aby ho James viděl.

„Prohledal bych kvůli tobě celý svět. Obrátil bych každý kámen, abych tě znovu našel,“ povídá James zapáleně. „Nepřestal bych hledat, dokud bych tě nenašel.“

„Tak proč si sakra myslíš, že já bych to vzdal?!“ nechápe Quentine a konečně zvedne oči, aby se podíval Bondovi do tváře. Oči má plné slz a tváře mokré.

„Proč by ses měl zdržovat mnou? Ani moje vlastní agentura už nehledala. Aspoň ne moc dlouho,“ pokrčí James rameny a zatváří se poněkud hořce. „Máš obrovský potenciál, můžeš si dělat, co chceš. Můžeš mít vztah s kým chceš,“ dodá, i když se mu protiví něco takového říkat. Zbaví se každého, kdo mu zkusí Quentina vzít.

„No tak to máš smůlu, protože já chci mít vztah s tebou!“ rozkřikne se Quentine naštvaně a jednou rukou praští Jamese do hrudi.

Na to už Bond nic neřekne, jen si přitiskne Quentina blíž a políbí ho, ruce omotané kolem mladíkova trupu.

„Omlouvám se,“ šeptne James, když se od sebe odtáhnou a opřou se čelem o sebe. „Slibuju, že už to nikdy neudělám. Jedno, co se bude dít, tobě dám vždycky vědět, že žiju. Slibuju.“

„Opovaž se to porušit,“ hlesne Quentine, než Jamese opět políbí.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamese trochu mrzelo, že musel Quentine vstát a odejít do práce dříve než on, ale dal si aspoň záležet na tom, aby se se svým géniem pořádně rozloučil, než ho nechal jít. Teda, nejraději by ho nepustil nikam, ale Quentine prohlásil, že by ho jeho máma zabila a že ať si dá James pozor, že je ta ženská děsivější, než on.

James pak chvíli trucoval, že zůstal v bytě a v posteli sám a pak na chvíli usnul, což způsobilo, že se nestihl oholit, aby nepřišel pozdě na předávání vybavení.

To dostane od nového Quatermastera, ať už je to kdokoliv, kdo nahradil starého Boothroyda.

\- - o - -

Předávání vybavení v Národní galerii je – hodně divné, to musí James uznat. Na druhou stranu Tanner zněl logicky, když mu volal místo a čas setkání s Qem. Nikdo neví, kdo je jejich terorista a jestli má na MI6 lidi. Nehledě na to, že podzemní sídlo agentury není úplně tip ťop zabezpečené.

A tak teď Bond sedí před obrazem lodi, jehož historie a symbolika ho uvádí tak trochu do depresí.

Historie a symbolika, které mu až příliš povědomý hlas začne převyprávět.

James by na kudrnáče v opravdu hrozné bundě nejraději zařval jménem, ale nakonec se udrží. Nikdo nemusí vědět, že se on a Quentine znají. Každou chvíli se má objevit Q, a jestli se zmíní, že se tady Bond s někým setkal, jestli si ho zkusí proklepnout sám, třeba jen z pitomé zvědavosti – MI6 by měla až příliš velkou radost, kdyby zjistili, kdo je jeho tajemný kontakt, který mu pomáhá na misích.

Ovšem Quentine ani zdaleka nevypadá jako někdo, kdo má v plánu se teď zvednout z lavičky a ve vlastním zájmu zmizet. A tak to James musí udělat za něj.

Zvedne se a chce zmizet, když tu najednou-

„007. Jsem váš nový Quatermaster."

„To si děláš srandu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

„ _M je tvoje matka?!"_


End file.
